complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Elysaurium
|image = |caption = Created by ~Celestial-Healix~ |Pronunciation = /ɜlɜsaʊrəuʰm/ el-ys-awr-eu-um |Family = Musenii |Class = Enthrupenoyd |Status = Alive |Sapience = Full Sapience |List Number = 6R.27.1.1 |Burgeons, Divinification, Corruption, etc. = N/A |Generation = 6 |Scientific Name = enthrupenoyd musenii elysiriumii |Instinct = Delirium: The opponent has a 25% chance to misfire, forget their attack, or become paralysed when around the Elysaurium. |Rarity = Rare |Location = Complanet & Plurotaenia}} Elysaurium is the Delirium Complien. Appearance Elysaurium is a personoid, having the signature yellow skin of the Starysium line. Its face consists of an oval-like shape, dotted with two pairs of large horns which split into two smaller pink horns on all four corners of it's head. On the tips of these horns, as well as in the middle of it's head, are a chain of blue beads which end in a large golden star, illuminating the area around it. It's hair has now grown to triple in size, and a large fringe obscures the complien's left eye, only leaving it's right eye visible. It's blue-purple-cyan hair flows down alongside it's golden neck, eventually splitting into four parts - two wing like appendages, created entirely out of the hair itself. The base of the wing is coloured an azure blue, which swirls around in a cloud-like formation. A layer of orange 'feathers' attach to the base, and a layer of yellow appendages attach to the orange appendages, creating what would appear to be a pair of wings. The other half of the complien's hair splits again into two equally-sized curls, fluctuating from violent reds to soothing purples, mystical indigoes and dreamy azure blues. It's body, however, is not as long as it's hair. It's small body frame is covered in a kimono, said to be made from the clouds themselves. A small chain of pearls line the Elysaurium's chest, pulling up a cloud-like necklace. The kimono is separated into four parts - the main body part fluctuating from soothing pinks to mystical purples. It is lined with a large, fluffy collar as well as the same blue beads found around the complien's horns and head. These beads fixate onto two stars which are attached to the kimono, as well as the golden star which is part of the Elysaurium's body. The body section flows diagonally into another layer of material, separating the sleeves from the body. Both of the sleeves are coloured leaf green, and nebula clouds, small stars and cosmic beads orbit around them. The sleeves end abruptly, revealing a pair of clawed hands. Three fingers lie on each hand, each of them being coloured pink. The skirt is separated from the body by a ribbon, coloured both pink and made out of a cloud-like material. The skirt itself is made out of the same material as its past forms, ending in a pair of golden, pointed feet. Info Elysaurium is the final form of Starysium and is by far the rarest of the three. It is now able to glide, using it's wings, through the air and takes up a semi-solitary lifestyle. It is able to create dreams simply by taking it's hands, moving them around and covering it in a cloudy layer of elysioids. These dreams are very lucid, allowing the dreamer to control their dreams and feel truly satisfied. These particular dreams are the ones that compliens always remember, providing some interesting conversations at the breakfast table. These dreams require an incredible amount of time to create, and thus the Elysaurium is forced to make cloudy jars and tuck the dreams into hiding, as other compliens will take them and use them for their own benefit. Elysaurium, as a means of defense, has learnt to be a powerful foe in battle, changing the terrain to it's advantage as well as installing a very unique effect upon it's enemies - known as delirium. Attacks that this complien makes have a very high chance of causing this effect - the opponent will have trouble concentrating, leading to it misfiring attacks, becoming paralysed on random occasions and rarely they will even forget the move they were making, forcing them to retreat or be defeated. The complien is thought to be genetically related to the Starclaw line, however, after DNA tests were made, this was proven to be false. It is thought that the Starclaw attained the Dream typing and then evoloved into what would become Elysaurium, however scientists cannot be sure. Despite their solidarity, Elysauriums are often found in the cities of Nexiaura due to their cultural binding with the people. Elysauriums are often found in psychiatric centres, where they use their incredible knowledge of the dream world and the mind of different compliens to identify problems and create the correct solutions for them. They are also found in cathedrals, where they often hang out, as well as where their 'dream labs' are found - places where they are able to make dreams for the inhabitants of the city. This alliance has been in place since compliens and humans were allowed to reside on the celestial body. Growth Origin Name Elysaurium is a portmanteau of elysium, the Ancient Greek heaven, delirium, a medical symptom and aura. Design Elysaurium's design is based off of a woman wearing a kimono, the BFG, faeries and Rapunzel. Trivia *Elysaurium takes inspiration from Starclaw. *Elysaurium is capable of speaking. Spells Category:Compliens Category:Energy Element Category:Cosmic Element Category:Dream Element Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Compliens made by ~Celestial-Healix~ Category:Rare Compliens Category:Generation 6 Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Personoids Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Purple Compliens Category:Feminine Complien Category:Masculine Complien